Will my World State Import or Not?
by ProudPrussian
Summary: This is a collection of shorts and prompt fics that are set within my currently being written MGIT story. (Crossposted on AO3 & Dreamwidth)
1. you smell nice

"You smell nice."

I hadn't noticed the rogue coming up beside me, lifting a lock of my hair and twirling it around his fingers. It was an intimate gesture that I wasn't used to yet, but Zevran displayed with utmost ease.

"I'm covered in blood and guts, and haven't bathed in what seems like forever."

I gave him a deadpan look, as his amber eyes lit up with laughter.

"It is a very distinctive smell, _mi_ _amor_."

"Not one that I find pleasant, _darling_." If he was bringing out the pet names, then so was I.

"But perhaps you might this nicer?"

Zevran brought his other hand out from behind his back, resting in his hadn't was a small package, neatly wrapped in brown paper and tied with string. He handed me the package, a look of glee on his tanned face.

I carefully untied the string and unwrapped the paper, to find a small bar of lavender scented soap.

"You mentioned that you had run out a few days ago," Zevran sheepishly rang his hands together.

I had wondered where he had disappeared off to earlier that day, as we were passing through town. The pair of us had taken on a contract to find and destroy a group of slavers who had been taking children from the alienage in the dead of night and leaving them orphans in their haste.

Hence why I was covered in so much blood.

"And then you went and bought blankets for the children with your half of the gold we were given and I just thought, why not?"

We weren't poor by any means, we were actually quite well off between the assassinations that Zevran partook in and the books that I had taken to penning in my spare time, but small luxuries that I had taken for granted back home (like lavender soap) weren't always cheap. Especially in a small town in Fereldan that was only barely recovering from the Blight.

I reached over to Zevran and pulled him into a kiss, which he deepened, winding his arms around my waist.

"Thank you Zevran."

"Any time."


	2. braids of trust

_A/N: I really hope that you enjoy this!_

_**Prompt:**_

The taller one sitting on the floor between the shorter one's knees as the shorter one braids/plays with their hair.

* * *

I had always struggled with my hair, even when I was in my own world. And trying to braid with my hands at the moment, without a mirror in the middle of nowhere was something that I hadn't thought of before leaving Lothering behind.

"Did you need some help there?"

I jumped, startled as the familiar but not voice of the Ativan Crow that had only recently joined us on our quest to defeat the Blight.

"Sorry to startle you."

I waved his concerns off, "It was my own damn fault for not taking notice of my surroundings."

He grinned, his teeth stark white against his olive skin. "My offer still stands."

I didn't need to think on it much, "Any help would be appreciated."

Zevran went and sat down on the log that was closest to the fire, patting the space in front of him indicating that he wanted me to sit between his legs.

I was wary, he was an assassin and as much as I liked him I didn't necessarily trust his intentions quite yet.

He must have noticed my hesitation, "I'll only bite if you let me."

My face flushed, blood rushing to my cheeks almost immediately after his comment. His accent didn't help, and neither did his waggling eyebrows. I didn't say anything as I sat in front of him, his strong thighs bracing me close to him unintentionally. At least I thought it may be unintentionally, why would he be doing it on purpose?

"Is there any way that you would like the braids?"

Zevran's voice was directly next to my ear. I could feel his warm breath, causing me to shiver.

He must be doing this on purpose. He had to be.

"No, just as long as it keeps mostly off of my face."

I was very proud of myself and the fact that I hadn't stuttered.

He hummed contentedly and got to work. The feeling of his hands in my hair was soothing, as he lifted and pulled strands gently into what I assumed to be an intricate pattern.

I could feel myself dozing off, the sensations lulling me to sleep.

* * *

Zevran wasn't sure what prompted him to offer to braid Mallorn's hair. Maybe it was the fact that she was struggling with something as simple as that, or maybe it was because the first time they had met she had pinned him to then ground, her taller form looming over him with her face flushed red from a combination of exertion and embarrassment at a comment he had thrown at her when they had been fighting. He couldn't be sure what he had said, didn't remember it.

Her hair was softer than he had thought, the straw colour not at all like the hue it was. It was as though it had been washed recently, and he did remember that the ladies of the party had stopped at a stream earlier that morning.

The braid that he had given her was comforting, familiar and something that the whore's that he had been raised amongst had taught him. The repetitive movements were a comfort to him, and seemingly to the elf in between his legs as well as she had started to fall asleep.

It seemed that she liked her hair being played with.

Once he finished the braids, tying them off with a thick strip of leather he had a blonde haired elf asleep in his lap.

Letting out a small laugh, he nudged at her shoulder lightly in an attempt to wake her up. It didn't work, he tried it again and this time she yawned wide.

"I'm finished, _querido_." The endearment slipped out, and he was glad that she hadn't seemed to notice. That was something that he was going to have to think on later when he was alone. "You might want to go to bed."

Mallorn opened her eyes, the grey blue staring into the distance. "I have watch soon, I can't."

"I'll take next watch, you go to bed."

"You sure?" The stare now turned to him, judging if his intentions were good.

He nodded and she sighed, whether in thanks or not he didn't know as she stood up and stumbled. He had to keep a hold of her arm as she lurched dangerously close to the fire.

"Thank you, _mellon._ For the braids. I really appreciate it." The blush was very fetching he had to admit.

"No problems."

He watched as she walked, stumbling sleepily as she managed to climb into her tent with a thump that he could hear even at this distance, snoring following shortly after.

* * *

_A/N: I hope that you enjoyed it, please comment and bookmark! I hope that you have a fantastic day wherever you are in the world!_

**_Translations:_**

_mellon_ means friend in Sindarin

_querido _means dear in Spanish/Antivan


	3. oh, i saw a spider

_A/N: This one took a different turn; I wanted to try and expand on the brother-sister relationship that I can see Carver and Mallorn having before the Blight hits._

_**Prompt:**_

"Oh, I saw a spider."

* * *

It was a quiet morning, with his mother and sisters out at the market and he was at home with Mallorn. The two had been tasked with cleaning the kitchen after Bethany and Hafren had partially destroyed it in an attempt to bake a cake. Apparently, Mallorn and himself were the only two that his mother trusted to be able to clean up the mess left behind. In a way, it was nice to know that he was better than Hafren at something for once, even if it was cleaning.

"Oh, I saw a spider."

Carver's tone was as dry as the desert, but his words had the effect that he was after, the elf that his family had practically taken in as their own leapt up onto the table with a loud screech, the broom in her hand being wielded like a staff, or even her scythe.

"_Where_? Where?"

He hadn't seen one, but he wasn't going to tell Mallorn that.

"Over there somewhere."

He gestured at random in the direction of the door.

"Carver! Kill it! You're a warrior!"

He snorted, laughter not coming easily to him as it may have once had. His father's death had seen to that, as well as the call to arms from the King of Fereldan.

"Carver! I'm serious here! Kill it!"

He bent over the chair, with the force of his laughter causing it to shake.

"There's no spider!" The words were a struggle to get out, but as soon as they left his mouth Mallorn screeched.

"**WHAT**!"

Carver looked up at her face, her mouth wide open in shock and there was a building of anger in her eyes. He hadn't been able to stop laughing, which made her even angrier.

"What do you mean there's no spider! _Carver_!"

Carver couldn't answer, his entire body shaking.

Mallorn jumped off of the table and started to poke Carver in the ribs, "There's no spider? You know that I hate spiders, Carver! Why would you do that?"

Carver was valiantly defending his ribs from his friend's fingers, "Because it was funny!"

She growled a deep guttural sound that he didn't think an elf could make before pouncing on him. The two fell to the floor with a loud crash as the elf continued her assault on the human, tickling him as his laughter lingered.

In the background, there was the sound of the front door opening, but the two were so lost in the moment that they didn't notice Leandra, Hafren and Bethany walk in with a few bushels of produce. Leandra took one look at her cackling son and the elf that was tickling him and sighed, as Bethany shook her head and Hafren let out a bark of laughter that sounded much like her marbari.

"And here I thought that that two of you were the responsible ones?"

The two on the ground ceased their actions and looked around them at the chaos that they were meant to clean up but hadn't gotten to finish it.

"Sorry mother."

"My apologies Leandra."

* * *

_A/N: I hope that you enjoyed it, please comment and bookmark! I hope that you have a fantastic day wherever you are in the world!_

_Crossposted to AO3 & _


	4. they hadn't meant to scare the children

_A/N: The initial meeting of Kaiden Adaar and Callon Lavellan._

_**Prompt:**_

"They hadn't meant to scare the children."

* * *

Kaiden had been rescued by a scrawny looking blonde elf who couldn't be more than eighteen years old. At least that was their guess; elves were always something of a mystery to them and trying to tell their age? Forget about it.

The elf had come flying out of the trees with a fury that he didn't expect, blades drawn and lashing out at the slavers who clearly recognised Kaiden as an escaped sarebaas that would most definitely be worth something to either an interested Magister in the heart of the Imperium or the Qun. They had been incredibly unlucky that amongst the slavers was a Templar, or at least someone who had the training and abilities and had used a smite on them almost immediately after the encountered him. They were used to pain and that gave them the upper hand, at least for a moment to fight them off with his bare hands and no magic available. It hasn't lasted long as they had used another smite on him and he had blacked out. They had only awoken when they had heard the cry of the elf.

Once the slavers were dead, Kaiden had been dragged back to the camp that the elf had initially come from. They had slipped in and out of consciousness, time becoming lost and a language they could not quite pinpoint being spoken around him.

"Why did you bring him back here Callon?"

This was a female voice, not judging or angry, but curious and wary. They couldn't blame them, they must have looked quite a sight; horns shorn in half, mouth bloody from where they had ripped the stitching out that had kept it shut, bloody fists and the general appearance of a vashoth who had been through a very rough time.

"I couldn't leave him to slavers! Those bastards had smote him! He was defenceless Deshanna!"

That must have been the elf, Callon, that had saved him.

A sharp slap was heard, and the elf let out a hiss of pain as another voice rang out.

"You may have brought more trouble upon us by bringing him here! You should have just left him behind!"

This was an angry female voice, younger perhaps than Callon and definitely younger than Deshanna. She didn't stop to catch her breath, continuing to shout at the one she had clearly slapped.

"I cannot believe that you are still this irresponsible! Actually yes I can! Ever since we moved here you've been leaving the clan more and more often! Your clan is supposed to be everything! That beast scared the children!"

They hadn't meant to scare anyone, let alone a group of children.

"You may be the First of the Clan, but you still have a lot to learn about this world Ellana. That mage I just rescued has clearly escaped from the Qun and has been through more in his life than you have in yours and for the simple fact that you would believe I would leave someone to become a slave. The power has clearly gone to your head, da'len."

Callon's voice was almost silent, but it was lethal, but he must have got the point across as the girl gave a huff and stormed off by the sound of her footsteps.

"We can tell that you are awake, da'len. You are safe here."

They slowly opened their eyes and found that they were in a tent of some sort, laying atop a bedroll that was far too small for someone of their size.

They hadn't even opened their mouth to say thank you before a glass full of water was shoved in front of their face.

"Drink."

So they did.

"Th-thank you." Their voice was rough from disuse and they couldn't honestly remember the last time they had actually been able to speak without pain.

"No problems."

Callon crouched down beside them, taking the class from their hand after it had been completely drained. "Do you have a name? I can't keep calling you Horns, can I?"

Kaiden laughed, "Haven't got much of them anyway, I call myself Kaiden."

Callon put out a hand, offering it for Kaiden to shake, a much friendlier gesture than Kaiden had ever been introduced to since their magic had emerged.

"My name is Callon Lavellan."

* * *

_A/N: I hope that you enjoyed it, please comment and bookmark! I hope that you have a fantastic day wherever you are in the world!_

_Crossposted to AO3 & Dreamwidth_


End file.
